


Кто ответит тебе, когда наступит тьма?

by Kaellig



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Battlestar Pegasus - Freeform, F/F, Masturbation, Worship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Кендра почти благодарна сайлонам за войну.





	Кто ответит тебе, когда наступит тьма?

Капитанские знаки различия жгут ладонь. Кендра знает, что в мирное время получила бы их ещё очень нескоро, и ей не нравится эта мысль, потому что, если додумать её до конца, то выходит, что Кендра благодарна сайлонам за то, что они начали войну.

И дело даже не в новом звании: им осталось слишком недолго, может, пара месяцев, а может, пара дней, мечтать о блестящей карьере в таких условиях — всё равно что строить долгосрочные планы, будучи на четвёртой стадии рака.

Кендра благодарна сайлонам за то, что война наделила её жизнь смыслом. Позволила ей найти применение своему упрямству и тому мрачному хладнокровию, которое было в ней всегда и всегда казалось чем-то неуместным, излишним, словно острые клыки у милого кролика или движок вайпера под капотом пылящегося в гараже джипа.

Война расправляет её плечи, вздёргивает выше её подбородок, делает жёстче линию сжатых губ, и Кендра чувствует, что была рождена именно для этого: чтобы расправить крылья и сгореть в бушующем пламени.

Она видит печать смерти на каждом из них. Словно боги Кобола, прежде чем бросить их одних, поцеловали последних детей человечества в лоб, оставив несмываемую метку, по которой смогут отличить их там, в посмертии, от ставших слишком похожими на них сайлонов.

Кендра скользит взглядом по лицам тех, с кем ей оказалось предначертано разделить смерть, и останавливается, дойдя до Кейн. Та смотрит на неё, должно быть, тем же оценивающим, испытывающим взглядом, и Кендра чуть заметно кивает.

Боги оставили их, и они нашли себе нового — кумира из смертной, уязвимой плоти и стальной несгибаемой воли, куда более крепкой, чем броня сайлонских центурионов. Их бог требовал кровавых жертвоприношений и взамен пообещал смерть в водовороте пламени и искорёженного металла — как они могли отказаться?

У их бога смуглая кожа, к которой хочется прикоснуться, втянуть ноздрями её запах, ощутить губами вкус; у их бога нервные сильные пальцы, по которым можно прочитать его мысли и которые хочется целовать, умоляя об благословении; у их бога тёмный взгляд, пронизывающий насквозь, подчиняющий волю и пробуждающий самые потаённые желания и страхи.

Вышибая выстрелом мозги обыкновенной женщине, повинной лишь в том, что у военного флота Двенадцати Колоний есть теперь более важные дела, чем защита гражданских, Кендра думает о том, что это — жертва, которую она кладёт к ногам адмирала Кейн. 

А ещё она думает о другой светловолосой женщине, скованной по рукам ногам и запертой в железной клетке, с которой с удовольствием сделала бы то же самое.

Во взгляде Кейн, когда Кендра отчитывается перед ней, она видит уважение и восхищение, и это высшая награда, на которую Кендра могла только рассчитывать.

Капитанские знаки различия жгут ладонь. В них совсем нет необходимости, но для Кендры они значат не только повышение в звании — они значат, что Кейн ею довольна. 

Ночью, лёжа без сна на узкой койке, Кендра молится своему богу — так, как умеет, зажав ладонь между бёдрами, ожесточённо двигая двумя сжатыми пальцами по клитору и кусая в кровь губы. Она представляет Кейн, целующую её, и свою кровь на её губах; представляет сильный хрипловатый голос, отвечающий на её молитвы. Всё тело скручивает волной острого удовольствия, лишающего сил и очищающего сознание, и Кендра, вытянувшись в изнеможении, беззвучно благодарит своего бога за этот дар.

Она никогда не была набожной, но это тоже было до войны. И это ещё одна причина, по которой Кендра благодарна за неё сайлонам.


End file.
